The Girl on the Road
by LoveofVelma
Summary: A Shaggy/Scooby Road trip turns deadly when they pick up a hitchhiker on Route 66. Who would be hitchhiking in that heat in a desolate area? It's up to Shaggy and Scooby to find out before they are caught in the deadly mission.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl on the Road

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. Scooby Doo and all related characters are the property of Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and /or Cartoon Network. Names characters, locations, and events are fabricated from the author's imagination or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, locations or events is entirely coincidental.

Chapter One: Lonely Roads

…_He shivered. What was the matter with him? Ever since leaving the highway he had felt a growing uneasiness. Had he not traveled hundreds of lonely roads before this?  
_Louis L'Amour, _Haunted Mesa_, 1987

Route 66 was a black ribbon that cut a path through desolation.

She didn't know how long or how far she had walked. She only knew that it was mid-morning and already warm; the cool night air was only a memory. 'Tucumcari Tonight' the sign read; Tucumcari wasn't her destination but the shade offered by the sign was inviting. She stepped off the road into the shade; it was still warm in the shade but at least she was out of the blazing sun. She didn't put her black back pack down, only hitching it up on her shoulders. She heard no caw of crows far in the distance. It was a world of silence. She wouldn't be staying long.

She felt the trickle of perspiration down her back, turning her black blouse a darker black. She always wore black; black was her color and she had picked out this particular outfit special for this trip. Comfortable calf high boots because she knew she would be walking a lot and would need the support; A short skirt with gold threads woven throughout the material encompassed her trim waist, and the black blouse (now stiff from the drying perspiration) with its matching gold strands that complimented the curvature of her breasts completed her wardrobe. She had chosen this outfit for the way the gold embellishments caught the sun and brought out the golden flecks in her green eyes.

It was time to go; she stepped out into the dazzling sunlight and began walking. Coming toward her was a battered, rusted out old pickup with the muffler tied up with wire; the Navajo family didn't see her.

---------Xxxxxx

They had left Albuquerque behind after stopping for gas and eats (naturally).  
"Hey Scooby…want to take old historic Route 66? We can see something more that the interstate?"  
"Rhy Rot" Scooby was already rummaging for something to eat. On the radio, a guy sang about being five hundred miles from home. Shaggy wished he was that close. He made the turnoff onto the loneliest road he would ever travel.

He had traveled for what seemed like hours. All he had seen was a Navajo family in a battered old pickup headed back the way he had come. They hadn't waved.

He saw the hitchhiker as just a black dot ahead. He also saw the most disturbing thunderhead clouds he had ever seen. Dark and foreboding, they seemed to be heading straight for the hitchhiker. He sped up, hoping to reach him (her?) before the storm did.  
He slowed then stopped when he reached the hitchhiker. She hadn't put out her thumb like a normal hitchhiker, completely ignoring him and the brightly painted van. He got out, opening the side door, "Don't know about you, but I don't like the looks of those thunderheads ahead. How far you going? I could use some company."

"As far as you'll take me" she answered simply, throwing her backpack into the van. He closed the side door, opening the passenger door for her to get in; she stopped in her tracks when she saw Scooby munching on a Scooby Snack.  
"Don't worry about Scooby; give him something to eat and you'll have a friend for life" he told her. She gave him an 'I doubt that' look but climbed into the van.

This was against everything he had learned about picking up hitchhikers! Especially in the middle of nowhere which was exactly where they were. He couldn't just pass her by with that weird storm approaching could he?

The detective part of his brain worked as he walked around the van to get behind the wheel. She was a girl, late teens, early twenties, that was for sure; five-four or five, one hundred twenty, no, twenty five pounds, shapely legs from the view her short black skirt had offered as it rode up when she stepped into the van. Hair the color of walnut shells and deep aqua marine green eyes, the color of the ocean. At sunset, he added.

'And don't forget those calf high black boots' his detective mind reminded him. No, he wouldn't be forgetting those boots; or the hilt of the knife he had gotten a glimpse of. No, he wouldn't forget those boots.

She had done her own appraisal as she watched him walk around the van. She guessed six feet give or take an inch; one-sixty, give or take a few pounds depending on when he had eaten last. Handsome in an 'I don't care what you think so think whatever you want' sort of way. Brown eyes that had a faraway look; his eyes hadn't been 'faraway' when he had checked out her legs; and hair that looked like it hadn't seen a barber in a while. A long while. 'well, as long as you only look' she thought. She pushed the hilt of the knife deeper into its boot.

"My name's Shaggy" he volunteered when he settled behind the wheel, 'That's Scooby Doo doing his 'I'm so mistreated, got anything to eat?' imitation. Don't believe a word he says." He smiled.

'Got to give him some name' she thought. "Kathie" she said aloud.

"I let the back seat down for a bed if you want to take a nap; I'll try to find a place to ride out this storm. I'll take the middle seat, Scooby can sleep anywhere, believe me. There is a privacy curtain I put in for the…" he almost said 'for the girls' but said "occasional nap." instead.

She caught the pause; however slight, and wondered what he was about to say.  
"It'll be fine I'm sure" she made her way back to the bed. "I feel like I've been walking for hours." She fell asleep with the knife under the pillow.

The wind hit the van first; followed by rain, and sleet. Shaggy had found a pull out with a slight rise and parked as far back into the pullout as possible. He thought of the girl hitchhiker, lying in the backseat bed with the deepest, most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.  
Eventually, he too succumbed to slumber.

The privacy curtain moved, pulled back by an unseen hand; a face appeared, smiled then disappeared back behind the curtain. The curtain fell back into place, and everything was quiet except for Shaggy and Scooby's soft snoring.


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl on the Road

Chapter Two: Budville

_It is impossible to awaken a man who is pretending to be asleep  
_Navajo Proverb

The sleet had stopped hours ago, turning back to rain before it too had stopped; the storm had moved on, leaving behind an uneasiness Shaggy found hard to explain. There was nothing to see out the window except an inky blackness that blanketed every thing. He looked back at the unmoving curtain before he stretched out on the middle seat again in hopes of a few more hours of sleep before morning.

Later, he woke to the van rocking slightly as Kathie moved about behind the curtain. He heard the curtain being pulled back; he pretended to be asleep as she made her way forward, his muscles tensed. She opened the sliding door, stepped out into the early morning chill, sliding the door closed. Only then did he allow his muscles to relax.

Scooby walked up, his paws muffled by the carpeting.  
"Rot Right" he lifted his eyebrows.  
"Got that right, pal. Something is definitely not right" Shaggy agreed.

Dressed, Shaggy opened the door letting Scooby run free, Shaggy shivered in the stillness. They were standing by the van when Kathie returned.

"Where are we?" she inquired since she had been asleep when Shaggy parked to ride out the storm.  
"One thing is certain; we aren't in Kansas anymore. Take a look" he nodded his head at several green plants when mature would become tumbleweeds and the desert floor covered in a blanket of pink, yellow, and blue flowers.

"So? The rain from the storm…" she attempted to explain.  
"Listen"  
"I don't hear anything…"  
"That's the point…there is nothing to hear; no insects, no birds, nothing. There should be insects all over those flowers; I haven't even seen ants.

Let's get on the road. We'll find some place open and have some breakfast. Maybe we will feel better then." He sounded like he was trying hard to convince himself as well as her.

"We better fix that first" she pointed at the passenger side rear tire. At least it was only flat on the bottom! Shaggy realized she hadn't commented on the silence.

-------Xxxxxx

It was as if the highway patrol officer was just waiting for them to fix the flat; less than ten miles later the flashing red lights lit up the rear view mirror.  
"What next?!" an exasperated Shaggy mumbled as he pulled to the edge of the road.

------------Xxxxxx

"Next town is Budville; you can see the Justice of the Peace and take care of the fine. Have a nice day." the officer had smiled as he handed Shaggy his copy of the ticket.

Speeding five miles over the limit, defective tail light and invalid driver's license about covered it. There had been talk of a kidnapping charge until Kathie had convinced the officer she was of age; was with Mr. Rogers of her own free will, and that Mr. Rogers had been kind enough to drive her to see her family in Arizona. At least she hadn't played the 'sick grandma' card.

Shaggy sat still, looking at the ticket while the patrolman pulled away. The resulting quiet was deafening.  
"What's wrong?" Kathie asked, breaking into Shaggy's thoughts.  
"Oh, nothing I guess" Shaggy stuffed the ticket into his pocket. "The officer said Budville was the next town; maybe it's big enough to have a café."

--------Xxxxxx

Budville did have a café; 'Pat's Café', "Hottest Food and Coldest Beer on Route 66", or so the sign claimed. The town also boasted a town hall; the only two story building in town, the county jail taking up the second floor. A trading post (Jonas Black, Prop.) and the 'Desert Star' motel on one side of the road and a derelict looking garage with not one but two brand new shiny tow trucks sitting out front was one of two buildings on the other side of the road. The other building was appropriately a gas station. Shaggy glimpsed at a large fenced storage lot behind the garage; with some classic cars in various stages of disrepair and decomposition.

Adobe houses had grown from the desert soil around the businesses; some looked abandoned while others had children playing in the dirt yards. Shaggy saw the town sign read Pop. 350 but figured that number changed depending on how many coyotes drifted into town on any given day.

"Mind waiting a while, I'll go in and see if Scooby can come into the lobby, I don't want him out here in the heat" Shaggy asked.  
"We'll be here, no telling how hot it's going to get" she offered.  
Shaggy was back in a few minutes, "He can come in, if he doesn't make any trouble."

The air conditioner was working overtime already but at least the lobby was comfortably cool.  
"There are a few people ahead of you; you'll have to wait your turn" the receptionist deadpanned. Taking a sip from a throwaway cup she ignored the couple and the dog.

-----------Xxxxxx

"You're up, through that door" the receptionist pointed.

Shaggy had sat uneasy for the past two hours, walking the lobby nervously. Kathie had sat down, crossed her legs and remained seated except for occasional trips to the bathroom, and taking Scooby outside a few times while Shaggy waited to be called.  
She had also studied Shaggy as he paced in front of her.  
"It'll be fine" Kathie reached over to squeeze his hand.  
"I wish you hadn't said 'fine'" Shaggy smiled; she didn't smile back, only a slight curling of the corners of her mouth.

The courtroom was cool, but the large man behind the desk was perspiring, wiping his face with a large bandana. 'Paul "Bud" Rye' read the nameplate.  
"Bud"…Budville? Well, we know who the Alpha dog is around here don't we?' Shaggy thought. The thought wasn't very comforting.

"You hungry?" Bud asked.  
"We could use a bite…we missed breakfast" Shaggy answered in a friendly manner.  
"We?" Bud questioned.  
"A hitchhiker I picked up last night before the storm hit us and my dog" Shaggy felt he had just made a mistake but wasn't sure what the mistake had been.

"Son, we haven't had a storm in through these parts in a month! No rain either! The bailiff tells me your van is painted up pretty good, you some kind of hippy or belong to some gang?"  
"No hippy, no 'gang' although my friends and I are known as 'the gang'."

"As long as 'the gang' doesn't cause any trouble we'll let it pass…for now. Son, it's getting close to lunch time and I'm hungry; try 'Pat's', its good food. Now about that light…"  
"I had a chance to replace the bulb; you can have the bailiff check it out" Shaggy pulled the keys from his pocket, handing it to the bailiff who left the room.

"Let's call it $200.00 even; $80.00 for the speeding, $120.00 for the license" Bud looked up when the bailiff had nodded that indeed the light had been replaced.

Shaggy thought that it was a little high but Bud had only taken a cursory glance at the license before handing it back. "I wouldn't flash that license around too much, get my drift?" The Alpha dog was making a point in that smile.

Shaggy paid the $200.00; putting the receipt in his shirt pocket along with his license and the original ticket, leaving before anything else occurred to the Justice to call him back.

It was 11:30 AM when he, Kathie and Scooby stepped out into bright sunshine; the heat hitting them like a hammer.  
When Shaggy left the court room, Bud reached for the phone.

"How about some $6.00 'burgers?" He smiled.  
"Lunch is my treat…and something for Scooby…deal?" Kathie offered.

"Deal…but you don't know what you're letting yourself in for with Scooby!" he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl on the Road

Chapter Three: Why are you here?

"_Ask questions from your heart and you will be answered from the heart"  
_Omaha tribal saying

'Pat's Café' had seen better days; unfortunately those days were in its distant past; the blinds had been pulled to block the sun, the result only left it dark and forlorn. It was also empty save a tourist family at one table, the mother trying to keep the toddler quiet. Their eyes adjusted to the dim light; several men sat at the counter. Shaggy figured these to be hands from some nearby ranch. Laughter from the table in the back drew their attention: two guys enjoying lunch and a joke together. No one looked up at their entrance except the guys in the back. One tapped the others arm, pointing at the good looking girl and the guy who had just walked in.

They picked out a table, a buxom blond waitress sauntered over with menus and two glasses of water. "Don't mind those two, they're harmless. What can I get you two to drink?"

"Iced tea" they harmonized and laughed. "And lots of ice please" Shaggy added.

The waitress walked away wondering about her new patrons…

Husband-wife---no, no rings on either.  
Boy/girl friend---unlikely, they sat opposite each other, not together.

That left hitchhiker-driver but which was the hitchhiker and who in their right mind would be hitchhiking in this heat around here?---no matter, another three hours and her shift would be over; she would be back this evening to split the days take with Bud, including what he had taken off her new patrons.

She took their teas to their table, taking their food order: 6 hamburgers with all the trimmings including two 'to go' in a doggie bag. With tip she wished she had more patrons like these two.

"I'm not suggesting anything so don't jump to conclusions and take this the wrong way but I think we both could do with a hot shower and a good nights sleep" Shaggy began when the waitress had left.

"Way ahead of you…don't be angry but I arranged a room at the 'Desert Star' for us while you waited at the town hall. It even has a pool, can you believe it? a pool! I could use a shower and sleep also."

'No sleep for me tonight…I do have _that appointment_ tonight' she added to herself.

"Why is a pretty girl like you with a skinny guy like this? why don't you dump him and let me show you some fun." One of the guys from the back table interrupted. Shaggy turned to look into the face of one tough hombre. Big, dark haired and muscles that stretched the short sleeves of his T-shirt, a pack of cigarettes had been rolled up in one sleeve; Shaggy knew that at best he would stand no chance except to run and run very fast. But that would leave Kathie alone with him and no doubt his partner watching and smiling from the back table.

From the corner of his eye he caught a flash that lasted maybe two or three seconds but he couldn't determine from where the flash had originated.  
"Leave the customers alone Jack! Go back to your table and finish your lunch or I'll throw you out!" their waitress called out.  
"You and what army Flo?" 'Jack' called back but hurriedly returned to his friend.

The family decided they needed to get on the road…now!

Shaggy breathed a sigh of relief, turning back to look at Kathie.  
"Wonder what changed his mind?" Shaggy wondered.  
"Maybe he thought of a better place to be?" Kathie smiled at him.

'No, that look was pure terror regardless of the brave front he put on for Flo _and_ he had been looking at…Kathie!' Shaggy thought.

"Do me a favor…look at this ticket I got this morning, notice the date…now look at the receipt I got after paying said ticket." Shaggy pulled the ticket and receipt from his pocket.

"November 18, 1967…so?" she took the offered items.  
"Now look at my driver's license. Note the date of birth…Kathie; if those dates are correct…I won't be born for another sixteen years!"  
"Well, look at it this way…The ticket won't be on your permanent record."

Shaggy started to laugh and found he couldn't stop!

---------Xxxxxx

With check in after two pm, they found they had some time to kill and Scooby needed a walk. It didn't take that long to 'walk the town' and they soon found themselves at the trading post. From Aspirin to a three foot stuffed Zebra of all things to find in the desert, the trading post had about everything anyone had run out of or had forgotten.

"Don't forget the pool. You need a suit?" Shaggy asked sheepishly.  
"yes as a matter of fact I do, you going to help me pick one out? You need help picking one out for yourself?" Kathie teased.

It was the first time he had seen her really smile. Oh, there had been hints of a smile, corners of her lips curling up into an 'almost smile' but this had been a real smile. It made him glad for some strange reason.

She selected her suit and a new hair brush that supposedly was made from Elk antler bone. Shaggy had an old suit in the van somewhere if he could find it but opted for a new one at Kathie's insistence.

They walked out of the trading post with their bags; she didn't withdraw her hand when Shaggy reached for and took her hand, walking the short distance to the van, calling Scooby.

No one had ever held her hand! Was this a ritual? If she accepted, would it lead to something else? This wasn't her first mission; she had seen other couples doing a lot more than holding hands! She found she enjoyed the feel of his hand, the strange feelings and she found herself wondering what his lips would feel like… she wondered…

She reached for his hand once they were situated in the van for the short drive to the motel and waited for him as he registered.  
He unlocked the door, letting her and Scooby go in first.

"With nothing but sagebrush and tumbleweeds from horizon to horizon, why is the room so small?" Shaggy observed the tiny room with two double beds, TV, and a small desk supporting a lamp, there was no phone. "I need to get Scooby some fresh water; why don't you use the shower first?"  
"See if you can find some ice for our drinks?" Kathie headed for the shower.

She closed the door, turning on the shower to warm up while she disrobed. She stepped into the brisk stream; letting the water knead her tight shoulder muscles.

She began to cry.

"Why Shaggy!? Why are you here? You are a complication I don't want or need. Why are you so nice? Why did you hold my hand, making me feel those things? Is this the beginning of love I feel for you? What my Order warned us of? Why couldn't you be mean and nasty like that jerk at the café; he was so frightened when I let him glimpse at what was in store if he continued?" She turned toward the shower head, letting the water wash away her tears. "I have the _mission! _The _mission_ comes first and you aren't part of the _mission_! Why are you here?"

No sign of tears could be seen when she opened the door, combing her hair with her new brush. The first thing she saw besides Shaggy was the stuffed animal sitting propped up in the middle of the bed. "Your turn, I did leave some hot water, and what is that?" she used her brush to point.

"That Kathie is what is known as a Jack-a-lope. Part Jackrabbit, part Antelope. A mythological creature known to populate the great Southwest. I thought you'd like a souvenir."

"He's so cute with the horns sticking out of his head. Do you like the suit I picked out?" she turned around modeling the suit; a black one piece that clung to every curve, cut high on the sides, drawing attention to the legs Shaggy had admired when he picked her up on the road. "I like, I like."

Scooby looked up woofing his approval before placing his head back on his paws. "And Scooby likes it too; it'll have all the coyotes howling tonight."  
"If you plan on doing any howling you better get in there and take your turn" she whispered, pushing him toward the shower.

Shaggy stepped into the hot water, grabbing the soap and washcloth…  
"Why are you here, Kathie, Why are you so darn cute with those beautiful green eyes? This was supposed to be a simple road trip; and then you show up out of nowhere? Where did you come from… and why are you here?" Shaggy wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

The Girl on the Road

Chapter 4: A Stolen Moment in Time

"_Tell me and I'll forget, show me and I may not remember, involve me and I'll understand"  
_Unknown tribal saying

Shaggy had put on his new swimsuit and a T-shirt; opening the door to find Kathie holding a new shirt with a Southwestern design. "Take your shirt off; we'll be going out for dinner later and we don't need to get dressed up but I think this will look better than an old T-shirt."  
He took his T-shirt off, slipping on the stiff new shirt. "'Jack' from the café was wrong you know" Kathie said, "You are without doubt not skinny." She ran her hands all along his sides.

"How long have you had Scooby?" she inquired, nuzzling his neck.  
"Since he was a puppy" Shaggy answered, looking into those green eyes, holding her close. He thought these feelings were long time buried. He was mistaken.  
"Does he interfere when you…er…have company?" her hands pushed the new shirt off his shoulders.  
"I don't know; that situation has never come up." his hands combed through her damp hair; His hands found the straps to her suit.  
"Do you want to find out?" she sighed.

They had time; all the time they needed in this stolen moment of time…she hadn't wanted or planned to fall in love, _if_ this was love. No one need know she was stealing. Stealing a moment in time. She had never known love; her Order forbade it. She had the mission and the mission came first; she had the appointment and nothing could stop her from keeping the appointment. She had the Order; the Order was her life.

-------------Xxxxxx

They lay together; whispering, touching and laughing.  
"You're a devil in disguise, teasing me like that." he whispered, his hands caressing her sides.  
"NO! Never say that! I am no devil!" she said vigorously. She leaned forward again, kissing his lips then pulling back "No, my darling, I'm no devil." she whispered so softly he had to strain to hear her. "Come with me; let me show you my world."

-------------Xxxxxx

"That was my world…the forbidden part." She whispered, fatigued.  
Shaggy held her intimately; caressing her body, forming memories he knew would be hard if not impossible to forget. There were no words to express his feelings; only tender butterfly kisses…to kiss her tears away.

She had little time to rest, shower, and dress and make her appointment. She wished she could keep Shaggy from joining her but that was impossible now; in sharing the stolen moment in time he became part of the mission. He had become her responsibility also; that was the frightening part. And there was Scooby to consider. She couldn't let Scooby interfere!  
She traced a line the length of his jaw to cheek; he took her hand, kissing her fingertips.

"Thank you" she whispered.  
"Why are you thanking me? It's I who should be thanking you." he questioned.  
"There are no words to describe what this experience means to me. A simple thank you isn't enough but it will have to be enough for now."

The new lovers found that the shower was big enough for two; if they stood very close together.

----------Xxxxxx

At exactly 7:15 PM they arrived at Pat's café. They had a new waitress, but Flo, their waitress from lunch, saw them enter and take a table. She noticed they sat on the same side of the table this time. The glow on the girl's cheeks told her all she needed to know. The only thing that troubled Flo was the fact that the girl insisted on the outside seat; the man usually took the outside. Flo dismissed it as irrelevant; Bud was due at 8:00, by 10:00 she would be in bed, she had the opening shift tomorrow.

Shaggy saw Bud, the Justice of the Peace, when he entered. He nudged Kathie, nodding his head at Bud who bypassed the counter, heading into the back office.

"Getting his share of the take…or more likely dividing the kitty…Oh, we have another player…a three way split?" Jonas Black of the Jack-a-lope trading post entered, following Bud into the office.

"Think they're sharing more that the kitty?" Kathie winked, squeezing his hand gently.

"Maybe…but if so one doesn't know about the other" Shaggy said thoughtfully. "I think it's more likely that our waitress has someone in the wings. These two gentlemen are business only."

"Why would you think that Shaggy?"

"Small town, big grapevine. If they are sharing more that the kitty, no way does she keep it a secret for long…therefore a third party is getting our waitresses' affections."

At exactly 7:58 PM, a man came in to buy cigarettes and something to drink on the road.

He wore a leather jacket which in this heat caught Shaggy's eye. The waitress filled his order; telling the man the total. He began shouting that the total was way too high; he demanded to see the owner. Bud stepped out of the office, Flo following right behind him…

Kathie's appointment was here; she rose from the table, walking slowly. Shaggy rose also, following her…the _mission_ was almost completed…she only needed to wait…


	5. Chapter 5

The Girl on the Road

Chapter Five: The Mission

"_They are not dead who live in the hearts of those they leave behind"  
_Tuscarora tribal saying

She didn't have to wait long. When the man saw Bud and Flo emerge from the back office he pulled a gun from under his leather coat. Seven shots rang out; two shots went wild, three struck Bud in the chest, Flo screamed when she saw Bud crumble to the floor. The remaining two shots caught Flo in the throat, silencing her scream; she too crumbled to the floor beside Bud.

It was the two shots that went wild which concerned Kathie; She hadn't planned on falling in love with Shaggy or stealing a moment in time, but it had happened. Shaggy had taught her to experience feelings none of her Order had experienced before and probably never would. He had made her unique within her Order.

One second she stood in front and to the side of Shaggy; a half second later she stood in front of him, the two wild shots catching her in the chest just above each breast. The force driving her back; Shaggy caught her before she could fall. Her eyes closed, Shaggy screamed "KATHIE!"

The appointment was over, the mission remained uncompleted.

----------Xxxxxx

Shaggy held her in his arms, softly sobbing, rocking back and forth. "Why? We had only met yesterday" he spoke to her.

her eyes fluttered open; she turned in his arms, "My love, I had to protect you didn't I" she reached up; tracing the outline of his ear. "Is he gone?"

"Yes, he grabbed the cash from the cash drawer, turned off the lights and left. How…" he said between sobs.

"I like being in your arms but help me up and I'll try to explain in the short time we still have together."  
He helped her to stand; holding her in his arms.

"Shaggy, when you made the turn off, you became a complication. You weren't supposed to be here in this time. I had to protect you until the time frame could be corrected."

"The storm?" Shaggy asked.  
"The storm was a vortex in time; it brought you to this time, sixteen years before you were born. I have powers but I'm not all powerful. I couldn't stop the storm or you so…"  
"So you came along for the ride?" Shaggy asked.  
"Nicely put…yes, I came along for the ride…at first…then you taught me love."

"And us? Will I see you again?"  
"Shaggy, you have shown me how to love, you have awakened feelings in me I never knew existed but there can never be an 'us'; it's forbidden for good reasons which I broke.

When we made love I felt the presence of another in your heart. Someone you love very much…"  
"Velma" he whispered, dropping his head. She reached under his chin, lifting his head.  
"Is that her name? I didn't know…she doesn't know of your feelings of love you hold for her?"  
"No"

"I have no way of knowing if you will see her again but if you do you need to tell her. You have taught me so much in so short of time…is it what you call jealousy that I want to be her? To feel your love?

"Our time draws short and I want to say so much…this 'Velma', give her a single red rose for me. This thing called 'Love' is strange; you can reject it, accept it but you can't ignore it, she is very lucky to have your love. I have never known love until today, thank you; I'll cherish our time together forever.

"Lastly, I want you to remember me as you see me now, I'm about to break another commandment of my Order. While we made love, you said I was a devil in disguise, that struck a little too close for comfort…I'm not a devil, what you are about to see, no mortal has ever seen nor will see. You made me unique in my Order; I'm about to return the favor, but I doubt you will see it that way.

"Shaggy, remember that I did love you; our time together is at an end, whatever you see or hear is for your eyes and ears only, under no circumstances are you to interfere with my mission, if you do I can't promise I can protect you.

"Shaggy, my darling, my love, will you do one last thing for me…please kiss me good bye?"

He still didn't understand but he took her in his arms, holding her tightly. Her lips were cool, like the refreshing air after a spring shower; he wanted to hold her forever, never letting her go.

She broke their kiss, stepping back away from him; "remember that I loved you."  
She drew the knife from her boot, holding it away from her body, spreading her arms out from her body. The black light blinded him as the knife began to lengthen, the blade curving, the hilt lengthening to touch the floor. The black light engulfed 'Kathie' transforming her; her body growing taller. A cowl formed over her head and he could not see those beautiful green eyes.

The black light diminished and before him stood…"You...are the Grim Reaper?" Shaggy couldn't believe his eyes. The girl on the road, the one he had made love to only this afternoon…it was too much; his world began to swim before his eyes.

The laughter was dark and without mirth, it was disconcerting to say the least when he heard 'Kathie's' voice coming from the creature before him.

"I told you not to interfere! I will allow no interference! I told you I was no devil; no, I am not he of whom you speak. My Order only serves Death. But who is to say…one day I may rule in his place…who says the Grim Reaper has to be male?! Now be quiet and watch; you asked if we would meet again…maybe sometime in the future you will be my mission."

"Good bye Kathie"

The dark creature turned away, gliding toward the bodies lying on the floor.  
"Paul Rye, Florence Greenwood, it is time, I have come for you" the voice filled the little café; nothing happened until the voice spoke again, "Arise!"

Black shapes appeared to rise from the bodies, moving to stand before Death. The creature moved the scythe horizontal to the floor; it grew, encircling the three shapes.

The room began to swim, twist, and spin all at the same time; blackness began to fill the room. Shaggy felt sick, his thoughts confused.

His thoughts turned to Scooby who was still back at in the motel room!  
"Scooby! What about Scooby?" he cried out. The force hit him, slamming him back.  
"I said…no interference!!" he couldn't move! He was pinned against the wall, his breath coming in gasps. It was 'Kathie's' voice drifting in the air he heard,

"Reeemmembbeeerrr mmmmeeee" then it was gone.

The Mission was complete.

He screamed "SCOOBY DOO, WHERE ARE YOU?" The darkness took him.


	6. Chapter 6

The Girl on the Road

Chapter Six: A final Good Bye

"_If you see no reason for giving thanks, the fault lies in yourself."  
_Minquass Tribal saying

Shaggy awoke stretched out on the middle seat of the van; throwing the blanket covering him back, he called out, "Scooby!"  
A muffled woof answered. Shaggy saw Scooby laying on the floor his mouth full of Scooby Snacks. "Oh Scooby!" Shaggy hugged Scooby so hard Scooby had to twist away just to breath.

The ringing broke up the hug; Shaggy answered the cell phone, "Hello mom!"  
"Where have you been…I've been trying to get you for two days?"  
"Sorry mom, you wouldn't believe me if I told you...Guess I've been out of range."

"Well, if you're okay…Harold Dinkley has been calling. He says it's not an emergency but he needs to talk to you as soon as you can call him. He wouldn't tell me what it was about. You are okay aren't you?"  
"I'm okay; I'll call Mr. Dinkley as soon as I hang up…mom, could you and dad watch Scooby for a few days?"  
"Of course son, we'd be glad too but why?"  
"Oh nothing…I just have a strange feeling. I'll call back after I talk to Velma's dad."

"Hello, Dinkley residence, Marilyn speaking."  
"Hi Mrs. Dinkley, this is Shaggy. I understand Mr. Dinkley wanted to talk to me."  
"Oh Shaggy, yes, he's being very secretive, won't even tell me. And knock off the Mr. and Mrs., we've known you way to long to be so formal…here he is."

"Hello Shaggy, good to hear from you, thanks for returning my call. Shaggy, I'll get right to the point; do you still care for Velma?"  
"Of course I do. What's up with Vel?"  
"I think she's headed for some trouble and I want someone I can trust and who cares for her to watch her back. How soon can you be on the "Spirit of the Seas?"  
"Three days max, probably less if I push it. I take it I can't take Scooby?"  
"Not advisable…this is just precaution you understand. I'll pay you well just to keep an eye peeled for her sake."

Shaggy didn't tell him that he'd have done it for free, if it meant seeing Velma again.  
"I'll call when I'm a bit surer about my arrival. talk to you soon."

A yellow piece of paper in his shirt pocket caught his eye; pulling it out he found a faded ticket for speeding, defective tail light and invalid driver's license. A receipt of $200.00 accompanied the ticket. Both had been dated November 18, 1967.

He was afraid of what he'd find but he made his way to the back of the van; pulling the privacy curtain back he found the back seat had been made into a bed, it was just the way he'd left it.

Except in the middle of the bed, neatly folded lay a black one piece swim suit and his new shirt with the Southwest design; on top of the suit sat a stuffed Jack-a-lope staring back at him, in the antlers lay a hair brush supposedly made from Elk antler bone. Shaggy found his legs wouldn't hold him up and he collapsed on the bed.

"I wonder…" he whispered to himself, pulling his wallet out. Inside he found two $100.00 bills that he'd used to pay the ticket with. They were wrapped in a piece of paper; he unfolded the paper slowly and began to read:

Shaggy, I guess you've found my swimsuit, your shirt (sorry you didn't get to wear it that long), stuffed Jack-a-lope and hair brush. Don't be mad that I had to leave them behind; they would have caused too many questions. Questions I don't want to answer. My Order hasn't noticed our stolen moments and I'm not the kiss and tell type! I promised myself I wouldn't cry when I wrote this, but I do miss your arms around me. I only wish we could have had more time together!

I told you the ticket wouldn't be on your permanent record. All records of your (our) visit has been purged, although the highway patrol officer may wonder why he's missing a page out of his ticket book, but we wont tell will we?

A last warning, don't be picking up any hitchhikers! the next one may not be as nice as me! Forgive me my darling for deceiving you but would you have believed me if I told you the truth?  
I'm finding that this last part is hard to write, tears keep getting in the way and I can't see the paper…Thank you again for making me unique! I won't forget! Good bye, my darling, my love…

You were a good detective but have you figured out who the killer was?  
Kathie, your angel in disguise.

Shaggy pulled the swimsuit to his face; drinking in her familiar scent. He wept.

-------------Xxxxxx

"Yes Kathie, I may not know the killer's name but I know who paid him. Only one person could have been behind it…the one person who didn't come out of the office when the shouting started…he was after the whole kitty, not just a split…Jonas Black!  
Come on Scooby, let's go home. I have a job and it involves Velma!"  
"Relma? Ret's roll!"

There was no storm this time, they didn't stop in Budville; the town was abandoned now. Only deserted buildings were left and most of those only had the outside walls still standing. Where 'Pat's café had once stood; only a vacant lot was visible. "Just as well, the food wasn't all that great" Shaggy told Scooby, who was trying to sing along with the radio and doing a pretty decent job of it.  
Tumbleweeds had blown up along the sides of the derelict buildings. Someone had spray painted "Bloodville" across the town sign. Shaggy laughed when he saw the sign; it still read Pop. 350!

They caught I-40 East at the next intersection; Route 66 crossed the new freeway, meandering away in a cloud of blowing dust and tumbleweeds. Shaggy picked up speed.

Only then did he realize he'd been watching the side of the road, looking for _her,  
_the girl on the road…


	7. Chapter 7

The Girl on the Road

Chapter Seven: Lonely Roads revisited

"_In death I am born"  
_Hopi tribal saying

He knew this was not reality. The cool night air hadn't disappeared yet and it was mid-morning or there abouts. It made the walking easier; he didn't know how long he had been walking, it could be ten minutes or ten hours.

This was their reality, not his. His reality lay back in Coolsville, not here on the desert.  
His reality was with Velma and the kids they had raised between adventures and mysteries, not here in this desolation where he walked alone. He had lived many years; either too many or not enough depending on your point of view. He had told Velma and the kids that he loved them; Velma had kissed him, "Don't go" she had whispered.

His reality was the fact that he was dying and he knew it. He stopped walking. Let them come for him. He was tired and flat didn't want to walk anymore. The air shimmered in front of him and she appeared. She was dressed in her black outfit that she wore when he had picked her up as a hitchhiker so many years ago. "Hi Shaggy."

"Hi, Kathie, don't you have any other clothes? So we do meet again, I was wondering if your Order would send you, especially in this forsaken place where we first met."  
"I wanted you to recognize me. Do I detect anger, just a little?"  
"No, I'm sorry, just an old man. Am I your mission, did you come for me?"  
Her laughter reminded him of laughter he had heard in a motel room long ago.  
"I requested it, but was denied. I came along to make the transition easier for you that's all. And the fact that I've missed you."

"So you came along for the ride?" That laughter again.  
"Yes" she answered.  
"Then another comes…how much time?" He asked.  
"Enough; don't be in so much of a hurry. The Dark Lord, He who we serve comes for you."  
"So you didn't get his job. The big Guy huh, what makes me so important to rate the Boss Man himself…Kathie, is it permissible, could I hug you before He comes?"  
"Thank Heavens; I thought you'd never ask!" Laughing she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. "No, I didn't get His job. They have this rule that He must be male. It's so unfair! So I did the next best thing. You rate because you have become quite a celebrity.  
"You remember those doors I showed you, the ones closed and marked with a warning? Because of you, those warning signs have been removed, the doors thrown wide open!"

"I take it that our little secret isn't secret any more."  
"No, it's not a secret…I couldn't explain the silly smile on my face or the laughter when I thought of you. And our secret isn't little any more…"

The air shimmered once again; before Shaggy stood the Dark Lord Himself.

It was like looking into a mirror in his earlier, youthful days.  
"Shaggy, may I present the Dark Lord….your son."  
"My…son…our son?"

"Yes. Our son. Forgive me darling, when I wrote that letter I didn't know or I would have told you, and then later I had our son to raise. It hasn't been easy. He has your gentleness, your kindness. I had the job of teaching him the Way of the Order. He has your stubborn streak also!"

"Hello father, it is an honor to meet you at last" the Dark Lord bowed. "It is an honor to meet the mortal that changed immortality. Mother has told me much about you. Mother, do you wish 'a stolen moment of time'? You did so once."

"Uh, this is going to take some getting used to…son." Shaggy's mouth stood agape.  
Looking at Kathie he said, "Smile, laughter? No, I think it was your expanding womb that exposed our secret."  
"You always were a good detective."

"Kathie, as much as I'd like to take Him up on that moment…please understand…as I see it, until He does his job my commitment to Velma still stands. I promised to be faithful until death, well, death hasn't done His job yet, and that commitment is still binding."

"I understand and love you the more for it. Would you consider a kiss as being unfaithful?"

"This is an unusual circumstance, I think Velma would understand." Shaggy relented. She melted in his arms. He tasted those cool lips he had kissed before. The Dark Lord found something else to stare at while his mother and father kissed.

"Velma? what of Velma…will she be okay?" Shaggy broke their kiss. Kathie dropped her head.  
"You didn't come along for the ride did you? You are on a mission too aren't you? Velma is your mission isn't she?"

"Yes Shaggy, I requested the mission. She doesn't want to live without you. Her request has been approved. Shaggy, each mission is different, people react differently. I thought it best if someone with some understanding of the situation took the mission. My request was approved."

"Will you be gentle? She has a gentle, loving spirit?" Shaggy inquired of her.  
"I promise I will be gentle." was her response.

"Will she see you?"  
"No, you made me unique; you are unique in that you are the only mortal to see death and live. She will not see me, but she will know."

"Son, your mother and I are ready."

The Dark Lord's scythe grew longer, encircling the three figures.

The mission was complete.

Route 66 cut through the desolation like a child's black ribbon; insects buzzed around the pink, yellow and blue flowers that blanketed the desert floor with their sweet fragrance. The caw of crows could have been heard in the distance if someone had been there to listen.

Death had passed by; it was safe to come out of hiding now.

------------Xxxxxx

All was quiet along the empty streets of Coolsville. She walked alone; a soft breeze pushed leaves and other light debris along the street.  
She wore black. Black was her color. The house she sought was just ahead. She walked through the closed door.

"Velma Dinkley Rogers, it is time. Your request has been granted. I have come for you" the voice said softly, gently.  
"Tell me, will I see Shaggy?" Velma sat in her favorite spot on the sofa where she and Shaggy had loved and talked long into the night after the kids had been put to bed.

"He who loved you all his life waits" the voice responded tenderly.  
"I'm ready."

"Then arise and come."

A figure, clothed in radiant white, rose from the sitting form.

The mission was complete.

Author's note:

On November 18, 1967 in Budville, N.M., A stranger came in complaining about the price of 2 gallons of gas and a pack of cigarettes. During the argument the stranger pulled a gun and killed Harold "Bud" Rice and his friend/helper, Blanche Brown. He took $450.00 from the cash drawer, calmly turned off the lights and fled.

He was never caught and the case remains unsolved.

The next time you find yourself on a lonely road, alone…will you pick up that hitchhiker?

Shaggy was aboard the "Spirit of the Seas" when Velma arrived. Their adventure can be followed in "Romance of the Iron Maiden".


End file.
